metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of rooms in Sector 3 / Pyrosphere
Okay, I'm going to have to ask everyone making these room articles to hold it for a moment and review the outcome of the "Notability" RfC. These articles are eligible candidates for deletion. If you feel they have merit, then we can make a case by case discussion. Low content rooms like this one are going to be speedy deleted once I can dedicate time. Please review deletion policy for more information. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:22, February 16, 2019 (UTC) :That RfC mandated a case-by-case basis for pages (including Carbon, Bee, Bigfoot, Santa Claus and Epidermis, which I created most of and now admit were ridiculous), but it didn't address room articles specifically. I don't understand why you take issue with these room pages; they're not much different from the scores of Prime room articles that we created so long ago. The only difference really is that the 2-D games don't have a formal naming convention, and so any names we find are scrounged up from guides. They're not exactly riveting, I'll admit, but they're from legitimate sources. True, this corridor isn't a super important or significant room, but neither is Lift Access, and you haven't raised an issue with Prime rooms. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:50, February 16, 2019 (UTC) :Addendum: see Peabody's last point on Talk:Water-filled room (Area 5 lower level). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 05:53, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Prime rooms have a unique feature: scan data. Most rooms contain at least one data point that isn't recorded into the logbook, and many have a collection of unique data. Also, "Dessgeega-infested hall" isn't a legitimate name, it's a description on par with "white squiggly things" and speaking of which, Metal panels is "white squiggly things" all over and falls under this from the deletion policy: :"Flora, fauna, and structures that serve as scenery, especially when there is little to no information on the topic. These should be discussed on relevant articles if it can be done so without detracting from the main article." The only information on those panels is a single sentence scan, which name is also from a description within said scan, and that they're an obstacle within a single room. As decided by the notability addition, it and other articles like it are eligible for deletion. The policy also doesn't just cover those specifics that brought on the RfC, but also for: :"Topics whose articles restate that which is in other articles or could be discussed in other articles without leaving the primary topic or creating large walls of text. Like the former Large lava pit arena article." Meaning rooms such as Arachnus' room, which are more than capable of being covered in a single paragraph on Arachnus' article and the like, are also eligible for deletion. However, I also agree that the numerous rooms such as inter-area elevators carry so little information they could each gain a subsection in a list without harming the ability to present information in a professional state. However, I also see that Lift Access is not displaying any scan information despite mentioning a recharge station; granted, it could likely be only the one scan that isn't unique. My issue is that these articles poorly named, will always be three sentences or less without overcomplicating the explanation, and don't provide a unique viewpoint that's better engaged in its parent page. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 08:53, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Prime rooms have a unique feature: scan data. Most rooms contain at least one data point that isn't recorded into the logbook, and many have a collection of unique data. :Not every room in Prime 1, 2, 3 or Hunters has scans, whether they're unique to that room or not. Do you want to do away with those pages as well? It doesn't make sense to make articles for some of those rooms, and not others. If you get rid of these rooms from Other M and Samus Returns, then that's a double standard. Getting rid of room pages accomplishes nothing more than wiping out much of our article mainspace. Also, "Dessgeega-infested hall" isn't a legitimate name, it's a description on par with "white squiggly things" and speaking of which, Metal panels is "white squiggly things" all over... :Sometimes a description is all we can get. It's much less generic than some of the other names. I never said it was a proper name. I can understand your argument with metal panels and other such room object articles, but I do not agree that these 2D rooms fall under the same logic. Power cables, which I wrote recently, is not applicable either in my view because it's a technology seen in more than one room on the Pirate Homeworld. Meaning rooms such as Arachnus' room, which are more than capable of being covered in a single paragraph on Arachnus' article and the like, are also eligible for deletion. :I will refer you to Peabody's point on Talk:Arachnus' room. There is little point to merging this room with Arachnus' page. Merge the Agon Temple with Bomb Guardian if you're going to do that. Merge the Dark Torvus Temple with Chykka. Merge Proving Grounds with Gandrayda. Where does it stop? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:14, February 16, 2019 (UTC) These discussion are all over the place. We're going to need a proper RfC to properly define exactly what is notable enough to lend itself an article, what kind of descriptive names we should use, and any other potential issue with creating articles of any nature, not just room or minor objects. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:24, February 16, 2019 (UTC) :If anyone's going to vote on it. Keep in mind we still have 3 RfDs and one RfC open. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:30, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Long room and Lava-filled room Come the implementation of my room policy, this room (Dessgeega-infested hall) will not exist as a page and will be relegated to a room list. So will the "Lava-filled room". You go into a Navigation Booth, and then that one, which is the corridor with lava and Grapple Points. When you go there, you aren't authorized to use the Grapple Beam and can't cross. There is one Energy Part there but that's it. Since it doesn't meet other criteria, it won't get a page. The "Long room", however, which I will now term "Rhedogian room", will get a page once the policy is in place, and I will leave the redlink here and on the BOTTLE SHIP template for the moment. As I cited on the policy, it's an example of a room that will qualify because a boss fight takes place here, a key cutscene, there is prior enemy engagement, an item is authorized here and there are multiple expansion items. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:52, July 14, 2019 (UTC)